In The Beginning
by piscesclio
Summary: Fred and Hermione and their journey through love.
1. Yule Tidings

The stone steps were freezing on the cold December night, making the girl shake. But Hermione didn't notice. Nor did she notice the waterfall of tears streaming down her face. How had her night ended up like this?

It had started out so wonderful. Viktor Krum had asked her to be his date. She had found the perfect dress. Hermione had felt like a princess when they had walked into the Great Hall, arm in arm. And the feeling had continued right up to the moment she had talked to Ron.

How infuriating he could be! To say she was fraternizing with the enemy. Ha! What idiotic nonsense. He had even said Viktor was too old. Too old for what? It wasn't as if they were dating. Viktor was just shy, reserved. The last thing he wanted was to attend the ball with some giggling nitwit who cared more about his fame than who Viktor Krum actually was.

Ron could be so unbelievably thick. He probably wasn't going to speak to her for a couple of days. Harry would take his side of course. And she would be alone for awhile. As much as she fought with Ron she always seemed to be alone. Hermione began to cry harder.

Fred and Angelina were making their way back to the Great Hall after a good snogging session. It tended to be a thing they did. They weren't a romantic item and never had been, but when they were both single they found each other. It had been a great arrangement up until this last year. A great arrangement until Fred had found himself completely taken with someone else.

Yes, it was true. He, Frederick Gideon Weasley, was falling in love with a girl and she was out of his reach. She was always so close but still completely unattainable. And Fred was pretty sure this girl wouldn't fall for his usual charms. He shook his head. He was only torturing himself by thinking about her.

Angelina was going on about something. He hadn't been paying attention. They had just reached the steps that lead to the Great Hall when he saw her. She was sitting a fourth of the way up the steps and she was crying. He knew who had done it. Fred knew that Ron had been the one to make those tears pour from her honey coloured eyes. He knew all this because he knew his brother was a fool.

Fred stopped Angelina on the top step and turned to her. "You go ahead, Angie. I'll catch up in a bit."

"Why?"

"I have to grab something from the common room." Fred lied.

"I'll go with you then." Angelina suggested.

He avoided meeting her eyes. Instead he let his gaze drift to the shaking figure down the stairs. "No, no. I don't even know where it is. Some new product George and I have been working on. Could take me all night. I wouldn't want you to miss the fun."

Angelina noticed his glance descend downward and when her eyes followed she understood that he was lying. She also understood why. Hermione Granger.

Even though the rest of the world may have been oblivious, over the past months she had become painfully aware of the crush Fred had developed. She didn't even mind usually. But it was Christmas Eve and he was her date. It wasn't right that he wanted to drop her and spend the rest of the evening with another girl. Especially when he didn't stand a bloody chance in Hell with her. And when he continued to lie she became more upset. But what could she do?

She huffed and rolled her eyes but played along with the load of tripe he'd just fed her. Angelina was fuming on the inside but she tried not to let it show as she gave him a peck on the cheek and made her way downstairs.

He hesitated only a moment before moving to stand next to her and asked. "May I join you?"

A tear-filled glare met his eyes. "What do you want, Fred?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Fred remarked cheerfully as he took a seat. "But I'm George."

Hermione looked at him again. He was George? No, that couldn't be right. She never really knew how she was able to tell the twins apart, she just was. It may have had something to do with the unnatural attraction she had developed for the boy sitting beside her. When Fred appeared her heart sped up and heat would creep up her neck and into her cheeks, much as it was doing now. With George there was nothing. He was just George. And with that thought in her mind Hermione raised a pointed brow, silently daring Fred to try fooling her again.

Merlin, she looked beautiful. Fred couldn't seem to help himself. Inteligence radiated through her, shone out through her golden orbs. And when she arched her delicate brow he was undone. He didn't know how she was so sure he was him and not his identical sibling. After a minute Fred grinned. "Should have known there was no fooling you, Hermione. You're far to brilliant for that."

The spark that had ignited inside her gave way to sadness once more. "Uh huh."

"What did Ickleronniekins do this time?" Fred asked.

"Don't call him that!"

"I'm sorry. It was immature of me." The girl before him was amazing. Even when a friend hurt her she would defend him. She had a loyalty that was hard to come by in an individual. Fred waited until her anger subsided and repeated, "What did Ron do?"

"Why do you think Ron did anything?" Hermione wouldn't look at him. Instead she discovered something of great intrest just under her nails.

Fred placed his thumb on her chin and gently made her look at him. As he did so he removed an undried tear. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

Hermione was startled by Fred's behaviour. This side of Fred Weasley was one she hadn't ever seen before. No jokes. No grins. Concern was what now etched his handsome features. It was a tad unsettling, but she wouldn't tell him that. She would however answer his question. Hermione at least owed his kindness that much.

As Hermione verbally walked him through the events of her evening she let herself forget that this boy was not one of her friends. He was an aquaintance and as one of her best friend's older brothers they had spent some amount of time together, but he was not a friend. And she was letting him see the side of her that she kept hidden away.

The entire time she spoke her eyes stayed focused on the distance. The pitch and volume of her voice rose with every sentence until, "And then he told me Viktor was too old! Too old for what? That's what I want to know!"

Fred listened to her quietly. At that moment he wanted to throttle his little brother. The insensitive git. Hermione had just finished speaking and she turned toward him. "So?"

Looking down at his feet, Fred just nodded.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She asked. Fred shook his head. He was angry at his younger brother that Fred was actually afraid to speak.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to say something else there was an obnoxiously loud chiming of a clock. Looking down at the muggle watch her mother had given her she sighed. One o'clock had come awfully fast.

Reaching down, Fred picked up her shoes. He traced the soft purple silk for a moment before standing and offering her his hand. She gave him a questioning look but placed her tiny hand in Fred's palm. Fred smiled warmly at her as they made their way to the common room.

Fred stopped abruptly. "How did you know I wasn't George?"

Hermione smiled and looked at their still entwined fingers. "I just did."

He couldn't help but think she was beautiful.


	2. Smiles In The Morning

Sunlight was streaming into the room. It gave an extra boost of warmth to the already cheery Christmas morning. The dormitory was full of talk and laughter as Hermione and her roommates dressed for the special day ahead of them.

Lavender Brown looked toward Hermione as she brushed her long blonde hair. "You know, Hermione, you could have at least told us that you were Viktor's date."

Hermione's eyes rolled as she observed Lavender's bottom lip form into a pout. "Mmm."

"Don't be so upset, Lav. Maybe Hermione wanted to keep him all to herself. Viktor is sooo dreamy after all." This was said by Parvati Patil, who dramatically fell backward onto her bed and started to fan herself.

"Oh, he is absolutely delicious."

The ten minutes following were, to Hermione's irritation, filled with questions about Viktor Krum. Hermione used her well honed skills of ignoring the two girls to drown them out. It wasn't too hard anyway. She couldn't seem to get a certain Weasley out of her mind.

"Get in a bit late last night?" Harry playfully slapped his friend on the back. Harry, Ron, and Neville were still getting dressed and Harry was finding it highly amusing to rib his shy roommate.

Still upset about his fight with Hermione the night before, Ron directed his foul mood toward Neville. "Why did you have to take her to the ball? Don't you think MY sister is a little young to be going on dates?"

Neville's eyes went wide as he noticed Ron approaching him with a dangerous look. "I swear mate, Ginny is just a friend. She wanted to go to the ball and I didn't have anyone to take. That's all."

Ron searched Neville's face. Satisfied, he turned back to his trunk. Relief washed over Neville and he started to move out the door with Harry right behind him.

"Sure am glad I didn't mention Hermione and Fred." Neville whispered.

Harry's ears caught his statement. "What are you talking about?"

Neville glanced nervously at Ron, but his friend was still bent over his trunk, distractedly searching. "I saw them walking together when I was coming back to the common room last night. They looked awfully cozy."

They walked out of the room. Neither of them noticed Ron's face had become a deep red.

"We are identical." George tried to assure his twin. "We are the same height. We share the same hair, eyes, and voice."

A nod was the only response he received so he asked, "Why are you suddenly so worried about it?"

Fred shrugged. He waited until George wasn't looking and smiled. He couldn't help thinking about Hermione.


	3. Breakfast Unpleasantries

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and put a few sausages on her plate. It was such a good morning. She had even decided to forgive Ron. After all it was Christmas. And it had been such a silly argument anyway.

She was also going to start discouraging Viktor's affections. The choice didn't even have anything to do with her bad tempered friend. Hermione realized she had nothing in common with Viktor. And he hardly said anything. Mainly he watched her while she studied. It was a tad annoying actually.

Harry stepped into the Great Hall with Neville. He spotted Hermione and began walking over to her, giving her a weak smile as she greeted him happily. When her own smile faltered he looked at the floor. Sadly Harry took a seat next to his friend.

As the twins made their way into the Hall Fred noticed Hermione sitting with Harry. The unhappy look on her face caused his chest to constrict. They sat a few feet away. Fred rolled his eyes when he noticed Angelina was ignoring him. She would get over it.

Harry watched Hermione as she watched Fred. Ron was going to be upset, more like he was going to explode. It wasn't Harry's business anyway. He turned his attention to his food.

Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table. Rage consumed him. But he was trying not to let it show as he took a seat on the other side of Harry.

"Happy Christmas, Ron." Hermione greeted him. All she received however was a dark look.

"Are you still mad about last night?" He just snorted in response and began to pick at his meal. Hermione stared down at her plate, too upset to finish her breakfast.

Fred watched as his brother hurt Hermione, again. He discreetly pulled his wand from his robes and mumbled something before he put it away.

Hermione watched as tiny sparkling snowflakes began to dance over her plate. Then she took a closer glance. They weren't snowflakes at all. No, they were very tiny gnomes wearing white leotards. And they were jumping back and forth as they made disgusting faces at her. She let a giggle escape her lips as she covertly looked at Fred. He winked at her.

Ron made a disgusted noise just before he stormed out of the Hall. Hermione followed him.

They stood at the bottom of the steps as Hermione asked, "What is your problem, Ronald?"

"Do you really want to know what my problem is?" Hermione nodded so he continued. "Do you upset me just for the Hell of it?"

"I don't understand."

He doubted there was anything she didn't understand. "Would you like me to explain it to you then?"

"Yes, I would." Hermione said as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"When I said Krum was too old I didn't mean for you to go find someone just a year younger than him." He snarled.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

Worry welled up inside Fred as he thought about Ron and Hermione. Everyone could hear them arguing right outside the Hall. It wasn't any of his business anyway. But he knew he was hurting her.

Suddenly, Fred stood up from the table. Several students gave him a startled look as he turned to leave. George went to follow, but Fred gestured for him to stay where he was.

Ron was yelling furiously at Hermione as Fred came through the doors. He shut up as he noticed his older brother looking at them. "What do you want, Fred."

Fred felt hate for his brother bubble just below the surface. He ignored him. "Hermione, are you alright?"

She nodded but he knew she was trying to paint a better picture of what was actually going on.

Ron glared at Fred. He turned his attention back to Hermione and spat, "Whore."

Hermione's hand moved so fast it was nothing but a blur as she reached up to strike his face. Fred moved toward Ron threateningly but Hermione put her hand on his chest, stopping him.

Ron shook his head as he walked away.


	4. Taking A Walk

Later that afternoon Hermione and Fred found themselves walking around the lake. Neither had spoken since Ron had walked away. Hermione was trying to sort out all of her thoughts and feelings. There seemed to be so many of them. Fred was wondering what was going on in Hermione's mind.

"Ron is ridiculous." Hermione stated. "He is completely crazy! Out of his mind!"

Fred stopped to throw a stone across the water and Hermione stopped a foot away from him. She watched him, studying him just being Fred.

"I don't disagree, but why do you think Ron is crazy?"

"He thinks that he has the right to control me, for one." She replied. "Ron thinks I'm undesirable to anyone. That I'm only somebody to copy work from. And to top all that off he thinks something is going on between us. The thought is absurd!"

Fred closed the distance between them. He leaned down; lips very close to her own. "Is it really that absurd?"

Hermione started to nervously babble about all the reasons why they shouldn't. Fred leaned in closer, their noses touching. Hermione held in her breath.

He grinned as he dropped a giant snowball on her head. He moved away quickly, before she could react. As she screeched Fred took off and Hermione ran to catch up with him. She chased him all the way back to the castle, but when she got to the courtyard she didn't see Fred anywhere. Another snowball flew passed her head.


	5. Snow Wars

Two hours later serveral other students and even a few professors had joined what was considered to be one of Hogwarts' biggest snowball fights in a century.

Hermione's side: Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Cormac McLaggen, Demelza Robins, Geoffrey Hooper, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavender Brown, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, and Cedric Diggory.

Fred's side: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Kennith Tower, Ritchie Coote, Jack Sloper, Vicky Frobisher, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Roger Davies, Ernie MacMillan, and Zacharias Smith.

The Slytherin side: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini.

Angelina was by herself. What few students that were willing to participate from Durmstrang and Beaubaton's joined together.

The professors' side: Trelawney, Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Madame Hooch. Though everyone was trying to stay out of the way of Hagrid's snowballs.

The sidelines consisted of about a dozen students, Madame Pompfrey, and a few other professors. Snape was watching from the side too. Although it was in total loathing. Even Dumbledore was watching from his office in delight.

Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was going on about Hermione. He was furious about her 'double betrayal' with Viktor Krum and Fred. He was speaking almost to himself, barely acknowledging his friend.

Harry had hit bored Hours before and to him it was becoming increasingly clear that his friend had lost it. Ron started off on another tangent and Harry rolled his eyes. He wondered where everyone else had gone.

Ron continued to rant for another ten minutes before he looked around him. "Where's everybody gone to?"

Harry just snorted in response.

Mostly, the war was Hermione's team VS. Fred's team. The professors were directly in the middle trying to keep everything as civil as they possibly could. The Slytherins were aiming for everyone and anyone. And Angelina's only goal was to hit Fred. But they were all laughing and having a good time.

The two boys were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice their surroundings until it was too late. Harry and Ron had stumbled right into the thick of the fight. Ron was the first to be hit with a flying ball of snow, but Harry wasn't far behind. They quickly took cover and began throwing snowballs of their own.

An hour later Dumbledore parted the two heavy main doors and made his way outside, to the edge of the fight. "Can I have your attention, please?"

Nobody looked up. Not even the professors were paying the slightest bit of attention. With a flick of his wand all the snowballs disappeared with a poof. Everyone looked at the headmaster.

"What a splendid match. And now dinner is being served in the Great Hall." With a twinkle in his eye he headed back into the castle. All the Happily exhausted people began to follow.

Fred tried to catch Hermione's attention. When she finally noticed him Fred yelled over the crowd, "We won!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she lost sight of him in the throng of people. Minutes later she too disappeared indoors.

The Great Hall was full of laughter, but at the Gryffindor table one small section was silent. Harry was again, sitting between his two best friends. Ron was ignoring Hermione. Hermione was ignoring everyone. And Harry was ignoring them both. He turned his attention across the table and began a conversation with Dean and Seamus.


	6. Library Rejections

A few days later, in the library, Hermione found herself surrounded by a ton of books. Actually there were twenty-seven. But who was counting? She was pouring herself into her studies, even more so than usual. Ron still wasn't talking to her. Harry wasn't exactly ignoring her but since he spent all of his time with Ron he might as well have been.

* * *

Across the library sat another Gryffindor. Fred Weasley was taking the night off from his normal antics to do research for a new product. However, he'd been finding it increasingly more difficult to concentrate since he became aware of the petite brunette that had entered the room just an hour before.

Fred smiled to himself. She looked adorable when she studied. He'd been watching her as she went back and forth between the rows of books and her table which already held over a dozen thick tomes. Fred knew he was starring but he couldn't seem to help it.

* * *

Hermione's skin itched with the feeling that she was being watched. She looked around and didn't see anyone. Maybe all the extra time to herself was making her paranoid. She stood up and went to search for another book she needed. Hermione didn't notice the tall redhead follow her into the maze.

Row after raow of books was passed as Hermione looked for the one she wanted. Finally she spotted it. However, as she approached it's shelf Hermione began to realise something. The book was just high enough to be beyond her reach. She sighed in frustration.

Quietly, Fred came up behind her, stopping only inches away. "Do you need help?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of a voice so close behind her. She turned around, eyes still wide in surprise. Fred laughed. Hermione realised how much she loved his laugh.

"Do you need help, Hermione?"

Feeling heat creep up her neck Hermione nodded. The blush traveled into her cheeks as Fred reached behind her and effortlessly picked the book from the shelf. He handed it to her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she made an attempt to leave.

"Are you in a hurry?"

Hermione's brows furrowed in thought. "No, I don't suppose I am."

"Then is it me you're trying to get away from?" Fred asked, already starting to feel a bit selfconscience.

She wouldn't meet his eyes. Fred sighed. "What do you want from me, Hermione?"

Her voice trembled as she said, "I want to be friends."

Fred took a step closer and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes. As he did so his fingers caressed the curve of her neck. Hermione shivered. "We are friends."

Hermione shot him a pointed look making Fred chuckle softly. "Okay, I don't know what we are."

"We should be friends." she told him. "Just friends."

Leaning in closer, Fred put his hands on the shelf to her back. Hermione found herself trapped between the bookcase and Fred's body. He leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear. "I want to be more than your friend, Hermione. Do you feel at all the same way?"

Did she feel the same way? Of course she did. And he smelled so good. Hermione had never noticed just how good he smelled before. He could make her laugh like nobody else could. She felt free to be herself and not the prim and proper know-it-all image that everyone seemed to expect of her. Nobody made her feel the way Fred did.

But on the negative end she really had to concentrate on her studies. With the tournament going on her work was already slacking. Being with Fred would create an even bigger distraction. And they were so different. He was boisterous and wild. She really was the bookworm. Hermione loved to have her quiet. She loved for things to be organized and for events to run smoothly. Not to mention, they had about a one in a billion chance of working out. She would end up with her heart broken. And there was Ron. Being with Fred could ruin their friendship. Hermione didn't know if she was ready for all the implications involved.

After a long while Hermione let her eyes meet his. "No, I don't."

Fred shrugged. He tried to act like the information didn't completely destroy him.

"I'm so sorry, Fred."

He smiled softly at her. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you around, Hermione."

Turning around abruptly Fred left. And when she was sure he was gone Hermione let herself cry.


	7. Figuring It Out

There were only three days left until Valentine's Day and up in the boys' dormitory one redhead was fuming

There were only three days left until Valentine's Day and up in the boys' dormitory one redhead was fuming. It was well passed noon on Sunday and Fred Weasley was still in bed, buried under the covers. He'd been that way since the Friday before. George looked at his brother in disgust. He couldn't take it anymore! with a growl George grabbed hold of Fred's blanket, yanking it off of the other boy.

Groaning, Fred hid his head under the pillow, but George snatched it and tossed the pillow across the room. He watched as his brother tried desperately to protect his eyes from the light of day.

"What is your problem?" Fred asked as he fixed George with a glare.

"You."

"Well, I'm trying to get some sleep so if you'll just give me my pillow back you can kindly sod off!"

George gave Fred an incredulous look. "Oh, come off it. You've been in bed for two days. And you've been moping about for weeks. People are starting to talk, brother. They think you've gone nutters. And..."

"People can go to..."

"AND your studies are suffering. Most importantly our work is suffering! So snap out of it!"

Finally Fred sat up in bed. He knew George was right. "Okay."

"Wonderful." George walked to the door. "And for Merlin's sake take a shower."

Fred stood up as George exited the room. As he walked to the bathroom he laughed bitterly. He used to make fun of blokes who got down because of some female.

* * *

The Golden Trio sat in the common room. Ron and Hermione were on speaking terms again. That meant that everything was back to normal, on the outside at least. The boys were playing a game of wizard's chess and Hermione was sitting in her favorite chair by the fire, reading.

She'd been trying to act like everything was fine. But it wasn't fine, she wasn't fine. Inside she felt like a knife was being pushed through her heart. She wanted Fred.

* * *

Fred walked into the common room. He had to admit that the shower and a clean change of clothes had helped to improve his mood, if only a little. He even almost felt like cracking a joke. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw her.

She was sitting by the fire in her favorite overstuffed chair. He noticed that she was watching him. Fred nodded to her.

Hermione attempted a smile. He was trying so hard to pretend that he was okay so he grinned back. Fred knew it was only a shadow of what it could have been, what it used to be. At least he made the effort. He exited the room. It was too hard to look at her.

* * *

Hermione sank deeper into the chair, pulling her legs up so that she could hug her knees to her chest. Maybe if she tried hard enough she could disappear. The tears began to well up in her eyes, but crying was becoming a regular occurrence in her life. Though usually she tried to keep it in private. A few heads turned in her direction as Hermione let out a sniffle. She had to get out of there. With a hasty desperation she flung herself out of the wingback and hurtled up the stairs to the girls' dormitory before she could embarrass herself further.

Both Ron and Harry had noticed her sudden departure. The bespectacled boy wasn't entirely surprised when his friend asked, "What was all that about?"

Harry had witnessed the whole interaction. He'd seen the pain etched in both of their faces. He knew that Hermione was denying her own happiness. And he knew she was doing it because she didn't want to upset Ron. Harry looked over the chessboard at the redhead, who was once more starring at the pieces in concentration, and shook his head.

* * *

Fred stepped out of the portrait hole with a genuine grin gracing his lips. Probably the most genuine he'd had since Christmas. Hermione did have feelings for him. He was sure of it. But he had to be a hundred percent sure. And to be that without doubt he was going to have to get someone else involved. Fred started down the corridor in search of his twin.

* * *

After a half an hour of looking all over the castle Fred finally came across his brother sitting by the Black Lake with Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet. The other students seemed surprised to see him and voiced their thoughts immediately.

"Good to see you out of bed, mate." Lee gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"And you took a shower." Alicia added. Fred blushed in embarrassment at his actions, or lack there of.

When he was finished greeting his friends and enduring a bit more ribbing he gestured for George to follow him away from the others. This conversation needed to be held in private.

After they had settled themselves near a large rock about twenty feet away George looked at his brother. "Nice to have you back to your old ways."

"I'm not...yet." Fred began to tell George everything that had been going on with him and Hermione.

George listened in stunned silence to his brother's confession then slapped him on the back. "I wish you the best of luck."

Fred continued to tell George about all that had transpired between them after the Yule Ball until earlier that day in the common room. "I think she likes me."

George nodded his head in agreement. "But we have to be certain."

"That is where you come in." They immediately started to develop a plan.

* * *

An hour later...

"She won't believe it." Fred stated adamantly.

"Why not? We are identical if you hadn't noticed."

"She knows the difference."

"But that's impossible. Mum can't even tell us apart."

"Hermione can." He received a skeptical look. "Tell me this; has she ever mistaken you for me? Ever?"

George thought for a moment then shook his head. "That puts a kink in the plan."

"It has to be me."" George nodded grimly.

Later that night the twins entered the Great Hall. Fred searched amongst the tables for Hermione, but he did not see her. "Is she going to help?"

"She'll do it." George grumbled. Fred didn't notice his sibling's disgruntled mood.

They moved to join their friends. Fred took a seat next to Alicia, straddling the bench so that she would be positioned between his legs. "George, keep an eye out."

George nodded, but he wasn't happy.

* * *

Hermione entered the Hall alone. She'd just gotten control of her tears when the meal began. She knew her appearance must have been horrifying but what did it matter? Who did she have to look good for? Hermione plopped down beside Harry. She just wanted to eat and get back wallowing in her misery.

"Are you okay, Mione?"

"I don't want to talk about it." So they left her to herself.

It didn't take long for Hermione to notice the twins further down the table. She turned her head away quickly. It hurt to look at him. Then she heard a laugh, a female laugh, and Hermione couldn't stop herself from turning. It was Alicia Spinnet that was laughing, with Fred's arm around her. Hermione watched as Fred gave her a kiss on the cheek. She bolted out of her seat and away from the room.

* * *

George elbowed Fred in the ribs. When his identical brother winced and turned to face him he said, "She's gone."

"Am I right?"

"Yes." George hissed. "Now, get off my girlfriend."

Fred laughed as he switched places with George.


	8. Someone To Love

Red and pink streamers

Red and pink streamers. Smiling cherubic cupids. It all made Hermione sick as she walked out of her last class of the day. Harry and Ron were walking in front of her, looking at her impatiently. The boys kept having to stop and wait for her and they weren't happy about it. She knew she was walking at a sloth's pace, she just didn't care.

Hermione sighed in irritation. "Valentine's Day is such a joke."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, but Harry wished he hadn't. Hermione began to rant about all the reasons why she hated the holiday. Then, without warning, she pushed passed the boys. The girl left her two friends to stare at her in shock.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was alive with the hustle and bustle of students being done with their classes and beginning to relax. The Weasley twins were situated in a far corner discussing something in private. They watched as Hermione stormed passed everyone and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Fred faced George. "Is everything ready?"

"It is."

"I guess I'll go find Ginny." stood up to do that and hoped his nervousness would disappear before he had to face her.

George stopped him. "I'll worry about Ginny, you worry about yourself."

"Thanks." Fred walked up to their room. George went in search of their sister.

He found her in the courtyard, talking to some of her friends. He didn't want to get too close. A few of his sister's friends tended to get all giggly and doe-eyed whenever the twins were around. So George attempted to get Ginny's attention from a distance. It took a moment but she finally noticed him.

Ginevra Weasley stared at George distrustfully. She wondered what he wanted. When either of the twins wanted her help or attention it was never for anything good. Caution was necessary at all times, but curiosity got the better of her. Ginny waved goodbye to her friends and walked to her brother.

"What do you want?" She asked with suspicion.

"Fred and I need your help."

At least she knew she was talking to George. It was going to be easier to say no. But Ginny decided to hear him out first. "How?"

George could see it in her eyes. Ginny was going to say no. She never really trusted then since...well, since she became old enough to realize they were pulling a prank on her. However, this was for Fred. This was something that meant a lot to his brother so he had to give it a shot. "We need you to lead Hermione to the fifth floor at seven o'clock tonight."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her brothers had some nerve. "No. I won't help the two of you play any jokes on Hermione."

"You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly well! How can you be so insensitive? Hermione has been so unhappy lately. The last thing she needs is to be picked on!"

"He's trying to make her happy." George tried to explain.

"He? Wait, George, what are you saying?"

George noticed his slip. He couldn't say more. He wasn't even supposed to say that much. "I can't tell you."

Ginny gave him a hard look. "Then I can't help you."

* * *

Everything was in place. All the finishing touches were complete. Now all Fred had to do was change into something more presentable. He was at the foot of the moving stairs when his younger sister came skipping up to him, grinning like she was the happiest girl in the world. Fred saw George behind her, looking guilty. "You know."

"I do." Ginny giggled. "Don't worry, Fred. I'll get her there even if I have to take her by force."

"Thanks, Gin."

She gave him a hug. "Good luck."

* * *

Hermione sat on her four-poster bed wrapped up in a foul mood. Lavender and Parvati were huddled together across the room excitedly going through the many valentines Lavender had received that day. The gift they were examining at the moment was a sparkling powder that, when opened, set loose floating translucent hearts. Hermione had started to pop each perfectly awful heart as it tried to float throughout the room.

Whirling around in irritation Lavender opened her mouth to say something to her bushy-haired roommate. However, one glare from Hermione made her stay silent. Hermione continued to decimate the romantic shapes.

Hermione paid no mind to the knock on their door. And she didn't notice Ginny Weasley had walked in until the fiery-haired beauty took a seat on the bed and gently removed Hermione's wand from her hand. The older girl looked over at her friend. "What do you want?"

Ginny smiled brightly and grabbed a hold of her hand. "We are going for a walk."

"I'm not going anywhere."

A determined look settled into Ginny's eyes. Hermione shook her head, but Ginny stood her ground. "Please don't make me hex you."

* * *

The two girls walked down the corridor in relative silence. Hermione was frowning. She didn't understand what the reason was for their excursion. Didn't Ginny understand that she wanted to be left alone? The last thing she wanted to be doing was gallivanting around the castle dressed in her Sunday best. The pale purple pencil skirt and matching sweater made her feel overdressed for a simple walk through the halls of Hogwarts. Ginny had somehow managed to browbeat her into the outfit. Even her hair had been properly coiffed.

Ginny could feel Hermione's eyes boring into her. "Stop glaring at me."

"No." Hermione replied with force. "Why are we doing this?"

Her friend ignored the question. "Do you like anyone, Hermione?"

The older girl looked at the younger warily. "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

But they were already on the fifth floor. As they moved around a corner Hermione sucked in her breath. Rose petals of the most vibrant reds and the creamiest whites littered the ground. Candles lined the stone walls lending a romantic glow. She gave Ginny a curious glance.

"Somebody likes you." She said in a singsong voice. Ginny nudged her friend down the hallway, and then she was gone.

Hermione continued down the passage and she couldn't help a thought of Fred from crossing her mind. But she didn't dare get her hopes up.

At the end of the corridor was a note with the words "Turn Here" written on it. That was all but Hermione followed the directions. After a few more notes she arrived at what appeared to be her destination.

She inhaled deeply and tried to ignore the nervous bubble in her stomach. Hermione was afraid to go inside. What if it wasn't him? Even if it was, she didn't know what to do.


	9. Deceptions and Lies, Part 1

Outside the castle a tentative April sun peeked out from behind gray clouds, warming the land and all of its occupants if only for a moment

Outside the castle a tentative April sun peeked out from behind gray clouds, warming the land and all of its occupants if only for a moment. Inside Hermione Granger happily walked down the hell after her ancient runes class, humming an upbeat melody. She just couldn't seem to contain her jubilation.

Out of nowhere a hand reached out and Hermione was pulled into a dark room. She barely had enough time to gasp before the door was pushed closed and a pair of soft lips descended on her own.

"Where's Hermione been?" Ron asked as he tried to remember his potions assignment. How was he supposed to complete his work without her help?

Harry looked up from his transfiguration essay for the eighth time in as many minutes. It was in irritation at this that made him bark, "How should I know? Go bloody look for her!"

Ronald Weasley was not the least bit put off by his friend's rather harsh reply and whined, "But I did that already. She's not in the library or the Great Hall. I've been down to Hagrid's and searched all around the black lake. I even asked all the professors if she was doing any extra assignments, even Snape."

"And..." Harry had to ask after a few seconds of silence.

"They all said no! Have you ever known Hermione to NOT be working any extra assignments? She's always trying to find more work. I'm telling you mate, she's hiding something from us."

"You're just being paranoid." Harry said as he rolled his eyes, but he knew Hermione was hiding something too. Even worse was he knew what she was hiding.

It was dark and the air smelled musty, stale, but that didn't matter to him. All he could seem to care about was the petite brunette straddling his legs, leaving soft kisses on his lips. Fred still couldn't believe this was happening. Hermione Granger was his girlfriend. And she wasn't as prudent as she let everyone believe. Even as he thought about it her kisses became deeper and her hips began to grind against his. Slowly at first and then faster in turns. She was driving him mad. Quickly and with more force than was intended Fred stood up, dropping Hermione onto the hard stone floor.

"Ow!" He heard her yelp. "Why did you do that?"

He thanked Merlin she couldn't see him in the pitch black closet, because he was sure she would have noticed the bulge that had developed in his pants. But then again maybe she wouldn't have. After all, that wasn't the first or even the tenth time she had caused him to grow an erection. When it happened he would have to distance himself from her. And she never seemed to know why. Maybe Hermione was that naive. Then again, maybe she was playing dumb so as not to embarrass him further. Or maybe he was just so small she couldn't even feel it...Naw. He'd place his bet on naive.

"Fred, why did you dump me on the ground?"

Guilt assailed him as her voice seemed to still be somewhere near his feet. "Are you still down there, luv? Here, let me help you up."

Hermione felt around for his hand. When she found it she let him pull her to her feet. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"Doing what wrong?"

The doubt and insecurity was so strong that it had become a palpable taste in her mouth, so she softly whispered, "Kissing."

"What?!" Fred was so shocked he could feel his eyes try to pop out of there sockets. Had that question really come from a girl who could so easily arouse him?

"You don't have to act so surprised. It's a perfectly legitimate question. I know I'm not very experienced when it comes to this sort of thing. I'm probably the least experienced girl at Hogwarts. And I know I'm not exactly what you would call a beauty. So, I guess I understand if you aren't attracted to -" Before she could take her rambling any further she was wrapped in a pair of strong arms and being kissed quite passionately.

Fred finally pulled back enough to let her breathe. He brushed the tears from her cheeks as he whispered, "I am VERY attracted to you."

Have you seen, Hermione?

At the sound of Ron's voice Hermione burrowed closer to Fred. She didn't want to hide from her friend, but what choice was he giving them? He seemed to get so upset if she was in a ten foot radius of his brother and she didn't know why.

"He needs to know." Fred finally said and he heard Hermione sigh against his chest, but he still persisted. "It's been two months. When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon."

Soon. That was always her answer. But it never changed. She never told his brother the truth about them and they were still sneaking around. He wanted to tell everyone and anyone that he came across that she was HIS girlfriend. That he loved her more than anything in the world. And Hermione was still content to snog in broom cupboards and hide there relationship in the shadows. In his frustration Fred asked, "Are you ashamed of me? Of being with me?"

Her head shot up in anger at such a question. Hermione suddenly had to see his face. She couldn't fight with someone if she couldn't look into their eyes while she did it. "Lumos!"

Instant regret. The moment she saw the hurt and pain in his hazel orbs all the heat rushed out of her and all she could feel was guilt. Not because it was true, because it wasn't. Her guilt stemmed from the fact that she had given him a reason to think such a thing in the first place. She wrapped her arms even tighter around him. "Of course I'm not ashamed."

"Then why won't you?"

Hermione didn't want him to hurt. Especially not when she could do something about it. "I'll tell him tonight."

Angelina Johnson watched the young man quietly from her place leaning against the wall at the end of the corridor. She felt a little bad for Ron Weasley. He seemed to honestly care for the girl. The way he determinedly searched, asking everyone he passed if they'd seen her. It was a tad pathetic, but in a cute way. The poor boy would be crushed to learn that his precious lady love was, at that very moment, frantically snogging his older brother.

"Hey Angelina." Ron greeted dejectedly.

"Ron."

He felt like all hope was gone but he still had to ask. "Have you seen Hermione?"

A sweet smile graced her lips as Angelina put an arm around his shoulder and began to lead Ron down the hall. "It just so happens I have."

That night the sound of boisterous Gryffindor personality flooded the common room. Fred watched Hermione from the corner of his eye as he and George peddled their betting scheme to all the younger, more gullible students. She hadn't done it yet. Hermione was sitting between Harry and The Great Git, as he had come to refer to his little brother. Her hands started to fidget with the hem of her skirt, then the sleeves of her sweater, hair, neck, fingers, hem, sleeves. Over and over.

Fred could understand why she was so nervous. He was asking her to potentially end a friendship, a very long-standing and close friendship. He would like to believe that Ron wouldn't go off the deep end and give her some kind of idiotic ultimatum but he knew his younger brother and there was a very big chance he would do just that. Maybe he was being selfish.

When that thought crossed his mind Fred shoved it away. Was it selfish to not want to hide how he felt about his girlfriend? He didn't think so. Ron was being unreasonable and probably would continue to be. But if he made Hermione cry one more time Fred was going to break his scrawny little neck.

"Oy!" Fred snapped his attention away from Hermione to look at his twin, who looked extremely irritated. "Are you going to stare at her all night or help me with all this business we are getting?"

For the first time in an hour Fred turned his attention toward the mass of people lined up before them. His emotions were torn. Excitement over the giant crowd just begging to give them their money pulled him in one direction. The feeling of nervousness and dread caused by Hermione's pending talk with Ron pulled him in the other. Finally he focused on the crowd.

"Okay, who wants to place a bet?" Fred asked the mob of students.

"That's better." George said and Fred just rolled his eyes.

Hermione sat between her two best friends and felt like she was going to be sick. Ron was never going to just let her be happy with Fred. He was far too possessive to let her go, and even if he did he was too stubborn to ever admit that he was wrong. Wrong in the way he treated her and the way he treated Fred. She didn't want to lose his friendship though. Yes, he was being absolutely selfish and mean where Fred was concerned but he was rarely like that and when he was he always apologized later. But Hermione was too smart not to realize that it would probably come to that. That was something she wasn't sure if she could take. Again she felt her stomach try to lurch.

That was it; she couldn't take the self torment any more. A determined look settled on Hermione's face as she turned to her red headed friend. "Would you like to go for a walk Ron?"

He gave her a hard look. "Okay."

"Good. Let's go then." Hermione didn't even turn around to see if he was following her. She just stood up and marched out of the common room.


End file.
